1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel benzopyrene compound and an organic light-emitting element containing such a novel benzopyrene compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light-emitting elements have been remarkably developed.
However, organic light-emitting elements that output light at a higher luminous intensity or have a higher conversion efficiency are being required. In addition, organic light-emitting elements still have many problems in terms of durability against, for example, aging caused by use for a long period of time or degradation caused by oxygen, moisture, or the like.
When organic light-emitting elements are used for full-color displays or the like, the organic light-emitting elements are required to have a high color purity and emit blue light at a high efficiency. However, current organic light-emitting elements do not satisfy these requirements. On the other hand, organic light-emitting elements that particularly have a high color purity, a high light-emitting efficiency, and a high durability and materials for forming such organic light-emitting elements have been demanded.
Then, attempts have been made to use organic compounds having a benzo[e]pyrene skeleton for light-emitting elements and structural formulae (A) and (B) below have been disclosed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 09-241629 and 05-032966, respectively). However, in view of light-emitting hue, light-emitting efficiency, luminous intensity, and durability, further improvements are required.
where n represents an integer of 0 to 12.

The organic compounds described in the above-described patent documents and organic light-emitting elements containing the organic compounds need to be improved for practical use.
Specifically, to achieve the practical use of such organic light-emitting elements, the organic light-emitting elements need to output light at a higher luminous intensity or have a higher conversion efficiency. Furthermore, the organic light-emitting elements need to be improved in terms of durability against, for example, aging caused by use for a long period of time or degradation caused by oxygen, moisture, or the like.
In addition, when organic light-emitting elements are used for full-color displays or the like, the organic light-emitting elements are required to have a high color purity and emit blue light at a high efficiency. However, current organic light-emitting elements do not satisfy these requirements.
Accordingly, in particular, organic light-emitting elements having a high drive voltage, a high light-emitting efficiency, and a high durability, and materials for forming such organic light-emitting elements have been demanded.